A Chance Meeting
by Terry Badkind
Summary: One year after the reuniting of the two worlds Genis finds someone he thought he would never see ever.
1. Corporal Sage

Disclaimer- I do not own Tales of Symphonia or the computer I used to do this on.

Polerman: Hello I'm sort of new to this so go easy on me and thanks for opportunity.

Note about the Fanfic. Thisfic is timed one year after the games ending

**Beware some spoilers about the games plot.**

A Chance Meeting

Ch.1 Corporal Sage

Genis sat bored near the podium where his sister was lecturing the populace of the newly reconstructed Palma Costa about accepting half elves. Genis was bored because first he had heard this lecture over a couple of dozen times; second Genis usually sat on the sidelines while he lectured.

Sighing deeply Genis thought he might as well as go for a walk, looking at Raine on the podium "She doesn't need me around" Genis muttering to himself. Palma Costa's central area was crowded, so Genis had a hard time maneuvering through the crowd of half elves and hand full of humans.

The reason behind the huge crowd was when Palma Costa was first destroyed the people moved to Luin. Then now with it reconstructed a huge group of half elves moved in.

Genis finally through the crowd and in front of the General Governors' office, decided to pay Neil a visit and hopefully convince him on trying to talk Raine out of leaving him here to study at the Palma Costa Academy. Genis didn't enjoy hearing Raines lectures over and over again, but she was the only family left.

Genis entered the Governor Generals office swinging the huge doors open to hear a rather heated argument raging on.

"Neil, we can't get rid of the exspheres we need them!" A man shouted angrily.

"Corporal calm down! I know you don't want to give them away, but I have already promised Lloyd the exspheres in our possession." Neil shot back.

"Neil, dammit don't you understand what would happen without them."

Neil was silent, Genis didn't know what was going on but the Corporal guy sounded as he was loosing his cool.

'I know what would happen without them but…' Neil began before he was loudly cut off.

"But! But what!" The Corporal shouted.

Genis could feel himself about to loose it but he couldn't stop himself. "Hey, do you know how exspheres are made!" he questioned the Corporal.

Neil and the Corporal were both shocked. The Corporal turned slowly allowing Genis to see the Corporal fully.

The Corporal stood as tall as Regal or Kratos looked as strong as them to. His hair was very familiar; it was a gray silver spike mass on his head quiet like his own. The Corporal had a few gray stubs of facial hair on his chin. He wore black chest plate over a navy blue shirt with matching pants. He also had a pair of Mythril Greavers that Genis had only seen Regal wear and a dark colored cloak hung over the whole wardrobe. A small gleam came from his left fist were a exsphere was embedded and a leather string rapped around his fingers with a locket hanging with the letters T and V inside a heart.

He towered over Genis slightly looking down on him with a stern look, then looked over his shoulder and said. "I've got a class." With that said he maneuvered by Genis and out the door.

"Genis, you shouldn't have gotten involved." Neil said.

"Why, who is he?" Genis asked.

"That was Corporal Sage, 2nd in charge of the militia" Neil finished with a huge sigh of relief.

"Sage?" Genis said bewildered.

"Huh, Sage mean something to you?"

"Yeah other than that's my last name Neil."

Neil stood there silent for a minute till he caught on. "Hey, you two do look slightly alike… do you guys have the same hairstylist?"

Genis didn't respond he was already heading for the Palma Costa Academy.

Polerman-Short I know but it looked longer on paper. But hey give a new guy some slack. Please.


	2. History Lesson

Disclaimer-I don't own Tales of Symphonia.

Polerman: Hey, people I just want to say if chapters take some time it's because I'm a slow typer. So be patient and don't… um, spaz out... Please.

**Beware spoilers on games plot**

Ch.2 World History?

The lecture was still going on and it was still packed shoulder to shoulder, making it hard for Genis to maneuver around the central area of Palma Costa.

After the many bumping into strangers, Genis finally made it to the Palma Costa Academy. The Academy had changed a lot over the last time Genis visited, they made it way huger. Added a few more classrooms, put in a few science rooms where mages could practice their craft, and put a dorm area where the church used to be.

Genis entered the huge building and heard the Corporals voice from where he stood. The class was not far from the front door and it seemed to be one of the new science rooms. It was bigger than most of the normal classrooms, a clutter of desks where near the entrance and at the back the floor seemed to be made of some weird stone where a group of students from ages 10 to 13 where gathering around the Corporal.

"Alright, I know it's supposed to be Mr. Petris teaching and not me but, he's running a little late." Corporal Sage began.

"Now what class is this?" Corporal Sage asked.

"This is magic for novice, Professor Sage." A student said.

"Ah, yes novice magic." Professor Sage said as he grabbed a text book and leafed through it for 5 seconds. He the closed it and spoke "okay can anyone tell me what happened to the very first Mana Master?"

Genis was given the title of Mana Master but even he didn't know any previous Mana Masters fates. At least I'm not the only one who doesn't know Genis thought as he looked at the rest of the students as stumped as he was.

"Nobody, okay." Said Corporal Sage as he walked over to the chalk board and wrote a name Genis had never heard of: Nova Duran IV. "Alright I know Nova Duran was long before any of our times, even before the Great Karalahn War but its just some basic world history which I'm going to be late for if Mr. Petris…" Corporal Sage was about say before he stopped and looked over at Genis.

"Go on." A voice beside Genis said. Genis looked beside him to see a half elf with turquoise hair and wearing a lab coat standing beside him.

"If Mr. Petris doesn't get here soon." Corporal Sage finished. He then walked to the far back exit saying a farewell and leaving.

"Don't worry students you won't have to know who Nova Duran was." Mr. Petris said.

Genis walked out just in time to see Corporal Sage walk into a class across the hall. Genis followed quickly as he could without making to much noise, he made it to the door way and heard his voice. He seemed to be taking attendance; Genis looked into the class to see it full of girls in ages ranging from 15 to 17.

"Alright, I think your all here physically, but I don't know about mentally. Anyway sorry for being late but Mr. Petris needed a babysitter while he was at Raine Sages lecture. Now, let's begin shall we…"

Genis was still looking at the class full of girls and didn't notice Corporal Sage and the whole class look at him. "Um, are you lost?" Corporal Sage asked.

"Huh, me." Genis asked dumbly.

"Yes, you." Corporal Sage shot back. "Oh, you must be one of those touring students. While come on in."

Genis walked in cautiously and noticing he was out of his bulky armor and in a black shirt and matching pants. "Alright I think there's a seat somewhere here, ah right up there beside San of Mizuho." Corporal Sage said. Genis looked where he pointed, up in the left corner of the lecture theater. He made his way up the steps and took a seat beside Sun.

"Oh, sorry I'm late Professor Sage." Said a worried voice.

"Not at all Lydia, but I'm afraid your seat was given to someone else. So if you would take a seat at the front please. Alright now that we're all settled in lets begin…" Corporal Sage said.

Genis wasn't paying attention to him; he was looking at San and noticed how she resembles a lot of people from Mizuho. She was dressed in regular women's Mizuho clothing with decretive flower designs at the bottom. But he didn't' realize San was watching him at the corner of her eye.

"Um, is there something on me or you just being perverted?" San asked.

"Uh… no it's just you remind me of someone from Mizuho I once knew." Genis said hurriedly and uncertainly.

"Oh really, what's their name?" San asked with a grin appearing on her face.

"Uh, Sheena Fujibayashi the new…."Genis began before he was cut off.

"AHEM! Is there something that I said that sounded like have conversation?" Professor Sage said with a small hint of anger in his voice.

"Yes, there is." San began. "The Crusade for the Celsius Tear is always a great conversation starter at parties." San said with the same grin she gave Genis.

"San… just because you can talk and hear what I'm saying doesn't mean you should" Professor Sage said.

"Sorry Professor Sage it won't happen again for the remainder day." San said with the grin still on her face.

"Now from the beginning, in the early years of Tethe'alla, after the splitting of the two worlds there were about 6 different countries." He paused slightly and went over to a new world map and began to point on areas of Tethe'alla. "They were Meltokio, Sybak, Mizuho, Altamira, Flanoir, and Heimdall. Now Meltokio was currently in a civil war state with the settlements of the Fooji against the Imperial City, the Imperils fearing they were about to lose needed a moral boost." Professor Sage paused and took a sip of water from a glass on his desk.

"So, the first Pope of Tethe'alla Pope Knoll which we all know now he was mad. Ordered his brother Isaac Knoll who was a General to go to Flanoir and retrieve the Celsius Tear, Isaac was given 500 Papillion Knights but anyone could tell you the army of Flanoir had more than 500 men. So Isaac went to the slums and rounded up about 1000 volunteers and then they still needed men so they went to the prisons. After enlisting convicts and poor people to fight they hired some mercenaries to help, so in total they managed to get 2700 men to fight with." Professor Sage then went to the map.

"The grand Tethe'alla Bridge wasn't there back then so they had to sail over to Sybak with the outmost permission from the first King of Sybak… who was?" Professor Sage questioned with a small smile on his lips.

The class was slightly surprised by the sudden question but there were a few hands in the air ready to answer. Professor Sage then pointed to a girl in the front row saying. "Ah yes, Emma what's the answer."

"The first king of Sybak was King Luis II." She responded.

"Correct." Thomas said with a chuckle and then continued with his lecture. "Isaac managed to get a few fanatics from Sybak to fight with him, bringing his numbers to 3125. Isaac marched his men to the Temple of Lighting, then to the outer ridge of Flanoir." He the walked back to his map and pointed to the northern islands that surrounded Flanoir. "Isaac had to sail his ships through this labyrinth of small rocky islands, but he managed somehow. "Finally having landed his troops he then knew that the king of Flanoir, King Gregory Newbell wouldn't allow him just to take the Celsius Tear. So Isaac besieged the grand city of Flanoir, after 3 months of savage fighting Isaac had taken serious losses and made a tactical retreat to the Temple of Ice. Isaac prepared the defense of the temple. Gregory Newbell was also a skilled fighter and tactician so he marched his army to the Temple of Ice to fight the foreign invaders. The fights at the Temple of Ice only took a few days before it was finished, Isaac was captured and executed the same day." With that said Professor Sage pulled up the map and said. "I hope you got some notes on that."

"What we were suppose to writing that down." Lydia said franticly.

"Yes, miss Lydia if you didn't notice the rest." Genis looked around to see the rest of the class with paper and quills, dabbing their quills into ink bottles.

"Ding…Dong." A deep chime of the school bell could be heard throughout the school. "Alright, Lydia, San, and the tour boy I want to talk to you people for a sec." Professor Sage said.


	3. Your who?

Disclaimer-I don't own Tales of Symphonia

Polerman-Alright Chapter three might be slightly short but its plot development so bare with it people. Just looked at some review thanks people I needed that. 

**Beware spoilers on games plot**

Ch.3 Your Who?

"Lydia, why are you late for my class?" Professor Sage asked.

"I'm sorry but my mother wanted to say goodbye before she left to go back to Luin." Lydia said sort of unsure if her story would pass judgment.

"Oh, well try and not let it happen again." With that said Lydia dashed off out of the classroom and out to the unknown.

"Now, San and…" Professor Sage began to say but didn't how to address the touring student.

"It's Genis." Genis finished for him.

"Genis?" said Professor Sage with a questioning look upon his face. He then looked to San and said. "You may go and don't let me catch you talking while I'm talking." He looked at Genis then said. "Genis after your done touring for the day could you stop by my house?"

"Sure, I guess I could stop by." With that said Professor Sage friendly nodded to him and walked around him and out the door. Genis felt he wanted to know more about Corporal Sage…or was it Professor Sage? Genis thought confusedly.

Later at the Palma Costa Academy, Genis had still managed to keep up with the whole touring student charade. Genis had noted how big the academy had actually gotten it almost had tripled in size. It could be because they had opened up their standards Genis thought.

Genis had finished touring the school but there was one thing he didn't learn while he was here he didn't learn were the heck Professor Sage lived. Well, you invite me to your house but don't tell me where you live what the heck are you thinking idiot. Genis thought bitterly as he walked out of the academy.

Might as well go back to the inn and tell Raine about this bizarre day he thought as he walked out to the dark streets of Palma Costa. He decided to himself maybe it was best he didn't find out who Sage was.

"Another long day as the Governor General." Said a very recognizable voice coming from the direction of the Governor Generals office.

"Neil, is that you." Genis said in a low tone as not to disrupt the silence that had claimed the dark streets.

Neil jumped and jolted around. "Genis, what are you doing out here this late?" Neil asked half scared half angered.

"Holy Neil are you going to be alright or do need sometime to recover?"

"No it's just that you… anyway you still didn't answer my question."

"I'm just uh… looking for where Corporal Sage lives."

"Why are going to get revenge on him for this morning?"

"No I just needed to see him. He insisted on it." Genis said defensively.

"Okay I guess I could tell you." Neil said with hints of uncertainty that he would end up regret it. "He lives at the northern lighthouse district."

Genis looked at Neil puzzled. "And where's that?"

"Don't worry, I'll get you there." Neil said as he began to walk toward the northern lighthouse district.

A few minutes into the walk to Corporal Sages Genis felt he needed more than a last name to go by. "So what is the Corporals first name?"

"Its Thomas, Thomas Sage he came to us around a year ago saying he could help us with the reconstruction. But then one day we were caught off guard by the drake matting pattern and the drakes would have killed most of us if it weren't for him. He was amazing he defeated 4 drakes with a shield and a spear… alone. Then we offered him the job of our militia leader but he didn't want it so we gave him the second in command that even took some convincing."

The rest of the walk to the northern lighthouse district was spent in silence. The once beaming with life market place was now quiet, with the gentle sound of water beating against the banks of Palma Costa. Genis didn't feel like talking, he was thinking more about the mysterious man known as Corporal Sage.

"Well this is my stop." Neil said breaking the delicate silence. "Corporal Sages' house is over there." Neil finished while pointing at the house next to his.

Genis noted how closely put together the houses were but when he looked at Corporal Sages house, it had a good meter of space around it, was big as the inn at the entrance of the city, and it even had a small rose garden in front.

Neil waved goodbye to Genis as he walked into his house. Genis looked at the house before him and nervously walked up the steps and rang the door bell. It was quickly answered by someone Genis thought he would never have to talk to again.

"Genis what are you doing here?" San asked.

"San what are you doing here?" Genis shot back stupidly.

"Hey I asked first." San said slightly agitated.

"San let him in!" shouted what sounded like Thomas Sage.

"Alright Mr. Sage!" San shouted back and then said. "Welcome."

Genis entered into a huge room with a stair case at the far right wall probably leading to the rooms, to the left was what looked like a small library with a group of girls doing homework, in the center was a small collection of chairs and couches probably the living room, to the far back wall was a set of double doors were he heard Thomas talking with someone Genis crept up slowly.

"Now Raine, you can't say Professor Beacons theory about the Asgard Empire is all based on his own thoughts."

"Not all of it but… Ah Genis its about time you got here." Raine said concerned and ran over and gave him a tight hug.

"Right, now that your both here I've got something to tell you." He paused looking at Genis then to Raine. "Did you ever know who your father was?"

"No, but I think I know what your going to say." Raine said unsure.

No he can't be Genis thought. "This may be hard to accept I'm sure, but you have to believe me that I didn't want you finding out like this." Thomas began.

"How else did you believe that we would have found out!" Raine said with hints of anger in her voice.

"Look I would have been there with you both but it was a difficult time back then." Thomas began but was cut off by Raine.

"Was it that you didn't want to be our father!" Raine shouted with tears visibly pouring down her face.

"Raine I…" Thomas began but was too late, Raine had already walked out. There was a small silence. "Just like her mother." Thomas said with a sigh.

"So your our father?" Genis said.

"Yes Genis I'm your dad." Thomas replied.

Genis study him for a few seconds the said. "Hmm… thought you'd be taller." Genis said with a small smile.

Thomas looked back and gave him his own grin. "So what happened?" Genis asked.

"Well it's a long story."

"I've got nowhere to go."


	4. Another History Lesson

Disclaimer-I don't own Tales of Symphonia

Polerman-Alright this is another history chapter so it helps with Thomas Sages Character development so please bare with it. Please. ****

Also read a few reviews and sorry didn't know about the Genis' father's name being Kloitz…how the hell do you even pronounce that?

**Beware spoilers on games plot**

Ch.4 Another History Lesson.

"It began around when the Pope had declared the enslavement of all half elves and I was 19 living a life as half elf in the Meltokio slums. The Pope being the big dumb ass he is thought the majority would be hiding in the city of the full blooded elves Heimdall."

"So one day I saw a poster looking for anyone who knew the elves' language and I thought I could pass for a full blooded elf and took a job as an elven translator. After training the Pope gave the order to march to Heimdall and occupy it till all the half elves were captured."

"I had proven myself a good enough fighter in boot camp and I was given the rank of Corporal. I felt proud of myself… being a Corporal in the Majesties service. Our company of Papalian Knights and Citadel Guard quickly marched to Sybak to receive our exspheres, then through the Gaoracchia forest, to Ozette, to Altamira, and then Heimdall.

"When I first received my exsphere I didn't know much about them, just that it would help me survive. And believe me we needed them the Gaoracchia forest was hell, Ozette was beautiful, and Altamira was haven, then Heimdall."

"Ymir forest in the begging didn't have those wooden walk till we built them, so it was one hell of a walk and not to mention the elves of Heimdall didn't take our occupying them sitting down. So they gathered what warriors they had and whatever half elves that hadn't ran away already. So we had both elves and half elves fighting us till the death… it was a one hell of a blood bath, the swamp water of Heimdall was crimson with human, elves, and half elves blood. In the end we were all just victims… I have to admit I even killed a few." Thomas was staring down at his feet feeling ashamed to have been apart of that brutal act of history.

Genis could see how hard it must be just by looking at his fathers face so he decided to break the delicate silence. "Go on…I'm listening…dad."

"After we marched into Heimdall victorious…but most of us didn't feel so victorious we felt like we lost a part of us…we lost our friends…brothers…our comrades. After a short victory party that's when I met your mother. I was on guard watch of the prisoners and her brother was in captivity, she tried to break him out but I caught in the act. I saw her, my heart skipped a beat and I could no longer think right. She didn't free her brother but she wasn't imprisoned."

"So you covered for her?" Genis said getting interested by the second.

"Yeah I covered for her and let her see her brother whenever she wanted to." Thomas said with a chuckle.

"After that incident I ran into her again at a bar in Heimdall, she was a barmaid and we talked after hours and she pointed out one thing just by looking at me, she knew I wasn't a full blooded elf and I was just the very thing that I was ordered hunt. So we both had huge secrets to keep."

"After many nights after hours trying to sweep her off her feet, I had somehow managed to, I don't exactly remember how it happened but I remember it being romantic like."

"Two years went by so quickly we still saw each other frequently and the occupation was still going on. A few random attacks happen once and while but other than that nothing huge had happened. Sooner or later I found out the true reason why we were still there, it was because the Elder knew where to find the rest of the half elves and was holding his tongue. The rumor was that his staff had the power to locate where the rest of the half elves where hidden."

"The Papalian army felling as their investigation was going nowhere decided a new way of getting the Elder to talk, they decided to execute the prisoners they had in captivity. Virginia not wanting her brother to die pleaded for me to release him, after much thought I finally freed him and the others but to repay me they attacked every solider in Heimdall. It was a big bloody mess…with most of the Papalian legion dead, me and what was left managed to get out before it really got out of control. After 2 months of running away we were captured and thrown in the very same prisons we had built for them."

"Three years in those prisons…it wasn't so bad 2 meals a day and Virginia visited me everyday. We talked about what was going on and she talked about getting married once I was released, which seemed like it would never happen."

"News finally had gotten to the King and the Pope of the failure of the Heimdall occupation. They both sought vengeance for this failure and prepared their hugest force ever. They called in many favors from all over Tethe'alla. The whole world was against the half and full blooded elves of Heimdall. But there were others who were also persecuted at the time and they were and still are the secret ninja clan of Mizuho. A few of their elite warriors decided to help the elves of Heimdall at the cost of losing their honor and citizenship of Mizuho."

"Their leader was a wise and great man named Kenshin Ottoma who had fought openly against the King and his followers, which got him exiled from ever showing his face in Mizuho."

"Even with there combined might they still had no clue where the Kings army would strike. They started questioning the prisoners of the Papalian Army, so in the end I had convinced them to free me and what was left of the legion in trade for information of where they would strike and to allow me to help them fight against the world."

"After many victories and losses on both sides the army of Heimdall had surrendered and so no further rebellions would happen no outsiders were allowed in Heimdall and no one from there was allowed to leave…ten long years of bloodshed and senseless killing… ten long years."

"After the long war was over Virginia and I had got married. After a while Raine was born and since I was half elven you and Raine were both half elves too." Thomas was now smiling. "Raine was so beautiful…I wish I could have been there to see both of you both grow up, to be there with you to raise you, and to be just there for both of you but law wouldn't allow it once they had found out I was a rebel they thrown me in jail around the time Virginia was pregnant with you."

"I was sent to the Toize Valley Mine project for ten long years of hard hellish work till my sentence was over. When it was over I tried to find my wife and two children but I never succeed in my search. After my fruitless search I became a mercenary for 13 years…I wasn't that famous so I wasn't swimming in money."

"Then the reuniting of the worlds happened and I went to Sylvarant, landed a job as a Corporal in the Palma Costa militia and a Professor in magic, New World History, and a teacher in their officer school for future members of the Palma Costa Army."

"And that's the 54 year story of your old mans life on this planet…uh not this planet exactly…most of it was spent in Tethe'alla and then some here…you get what I'm saying right?" Genis just nodded slightly as his father took a well deserved sigh of relief.

Polerman-well there his life story and I seriously sorry if anyone has taken offense to me using the name Thomas instead of Kloitz sorry I guess I never found that part in the game but to tell you now I'm not changing it.


	5. One Big Happy Family

Disclaimer-I don't own Tales of Symphonia

Polerman-Alright people I won't be changing the name because I don't think it's the greatest idea to change the name at this point in the story. I guess I could say his full name is Kloitz Thomas Sage and he goes by his middle name to fit in a little more. But I'll try to put his real name in the story somewhere…sorry if the huge wait offended anyone but schools really has me tied down even at this moment, so sorry once again but this may happen a lot considering.

**Beware spoilers on games plot**

Ch.5 One Big Happy Family

Genis sat in the kitchen with his father, feeling overwhelmed and relieved. Relief because all his life he'd never known who his dad was and here he was cooking of all things after a story of his life.

"Are you alright Genis? I know this maybe tough but try to understand." Thomas said reassuring.

Genis didn't respond he kept eyeing the big cooking pot his father was tending to, throwing ingredients here and there and taking a few taste sips. "Genis…are you alright?" Thomas questioned again but more stern. Genis just slightly nodded still unable to avert his gaze off the cooking pot.

"Hey it ready yet sensei?" questioned a very hungry Lydia.

"No Lydia it's not ready yet, just be paitin please." Said Thomas as Lydia walked away in disappointment. Genis did a quick study of Lydia since he was going to be staying here for a bit so he thought he should try to put these new faces to memory. Lydia was about sixteen, had long brown hair, a slightly tan color of skin, and a gentle looking face with a set of memorable blue eyes.

"So how are the studies going on in the library?" Thomas questioned before her before she was outside of earshot to listen.

"Oh, there going great! Mrs. Raine decided to stay and help us along with it."

"So she decided to stay after all!" he said with a slight chuckle as Raine suddenly entered the room.

"Yes I have decided to stay"

"Good I was hopping to talk more on Beacons' theory." He said calmly.

"I'm afraid I can't…I've got to…go place." She said hesitantly.

"Yes…I've heard place is nice around this time of year." Thomas said jokingly but it didn't show in any of his expressions.

They stared at each other blankly, as nothing else was going on in the world. Raine broke the delicate silence. "Oh…Genis I hope you don't mind staying here with Professor Sage while you attend the academy."

"He could stay here as long as he wants." Thomas said.

Genis watched the two as they're gazes never left each others. Well do I get any say in this thing Genis thought of saying but strongly decided against it considering his sister looked as she was about to burst out in tears.

"Goodbye…Raine." The two walked slowly to one another meeting midway into a tight embrace. "Raine you've grown so strong." Thomas said with what sounded as lumps in his throat. "I've got to go." Raine said as she quickly and forcefully broke the tight embrace and dashed for the door.

"Raine wait!" Genis shouted frantically before he attempted to chase after her but his father grabbed him by the shoulder and said reassuring. "Genis, don't worry she'll be alright." Genis processed his fathers' words carefully then thought 'yeah I know but will I?'

Some time later at dinner

The table was set for about ten people, Genis was sat at the left of the table one away from the head of the big oak monster of a table, it was a grand like thing polished and kept very well.

"Dinner!" shouted Thomas. A rumble of foot steps and random chatter came it's way towards the kitchen. A group of 5 girls came in, San and Lydia being the only two he knew and two other men trudged there way in after.

The huge group of people were about to pounce the pot of stew but in an instance they were stopped by Thomas quickly shouting. "Wait!" they stopped with baffled looks and suddenly those who didn't even notice Genis' presence were ever so drawn to him "who's that?" Questioned the younger one of the two men.

"Well if you would shut up for a second Ash…maybe we'll find out." Said Lydia with a cynical tone and the man known as Ash just gave her a look like he would take the insult but could end up enraged.

"Okay." Began Thomas. "This is Genis he will be staying with us fro a while and well try and be nice to him." Thomas sounded as he wanted to say more but San broke in.

"You kidding, Genis will be treated like family." Lydia said rather loudly.

"Alright this calls for proper introductions." Said Ash. "Thomas if you will?"

Thomas looked about for a sec and began. "Okay you should probably know San and the girl who's usually late for class." Thomas said as he motioned to two girls. "And that over there is Heather Rafferty." Genis glanced at her, about age 14 but was very tall for someone her age and sort of lanky like. She brushed a hand nervously through her dirty blonde hair.

"That over there…is Alexandria Stukov or Alex most call her." Thomas motioned Genis gaze over to a long blonde haired girl with very long blonde bangs covering most of the left side of her face. She was maybe slightly shorter than Heather but of course she looked older than her like about 17 so she was about average for someone her age.

"And the last but not least is Claire Morris of the local sea patrol and part time student to the academy." Genis studied Claire for a while she was older than most of the others about 19, give or take a year or 2. she had brown hair up in a ponytail and she wore a sea patrol uniform which was white with a few other badges and decorative things on it.

"The last two men at the end of the table are Ash Burton and my butler Ted." Genis looked at the two peculiar like, Ash Burton looked some what in shape muscles yes but not over muscular, just enough to look threatening and a head of crazy spike like hair kept some what out of his face by a black bandana. Ted looked and acted very disciplined although someone his age would have probably have been expecting retirement soon but he was about 65 and stood straight, not a single crease in his suit, and a very well trimmed mustache. After the quick study of the two gentlemen they both nodded friendly at Genis and Genis returned the nod back.

"Alright now that introductions are made…lets eat." Thomas said obliviously annoyed that he had to do most of the talking that strange night. They all served themselves and began to eat when they saw there plate fit.

Most of the meal had been silent in till Lydia got an idea to start some conversation. "So Ash get a new job yet?" Lydia started but her tone sounded different and a smile escaped across her face.

Ash seized up slightly to the sudden question and tried to avoid eye contact with anyone at the table. "Uh…I." he seemed to be short of words and very nervous. "Why do you care anyway?"

"Oh I don't." Lydia said as she continued to eat.

"Then why ask?" Ash shouted.

"Because I'm trying to start conversation!" Lydia shot back quickly.

"That or your trying to annoy the hell out of me!"

"There's no way anyone could get any hell out of you because you are hell or at least hell to live with!"

"Oh if I'm hell than that would make you a frick'n angel now wouldn't it!"

"You bet your ass I am Ash!"

Ash seeming to caught off guard by her accepting the whole angel insult shot dumbly back. "Fine than dammit I've got a job."

"Oh what is it then?"

"Taking out the trash." Ash said as he got off his chair.

"Oh so that means you're a garbage man who works at night, how convenient for all the perverted people who throw out all their weird novels on girl on girl relations." Lydia said obviously aiming to embarrass Ash.

Ash was once again caught off guard by the sudden comment. "That only happened once and you only found out because you were stalking me."

"Stalking I wasn't stalking I only followed you because Thomas and Ted left on business and you were given the job of watching us and then I caught you throwing that junk away."

"That's it!" Ash shouted as he ran over to where Lydia sat and hefted her over his shoulder by the waist and out the door with Lydia shouting and kicking the whole time. The room was quiet gain and everyone began to do what they were doing before the small skirmish.

"What was that about?" Genis asked anyone who would answer him.

"That's them just having fun." San said with a smile.

"Yeah it's been going on for a while. Just don't get involved." Thomas said.

"I'll try and not." Genis said.

"Master Sage should I retrieve Lydia? It is a school night after all." Ted chimed in after being silent the whole time.

"Sure, I guess so." Thomas replied sounding unconcerned.

"So where do they go anyway?" Genis asked questioningly.

"Over to Doctor Williams office. He specializes in family relationships, but I think it's a complete waste of time."

"I will return master Sage." Ted said before the door shut behind him.

A while of silent eating continued for a good while till Thomas yawned. "Well its getting late girls better start getting to bed." They all got up and left the room saying their own unique way of good night. Genis and Thomas were the only two left at the table, Thomas got up and began to clear off the table. "So Genis you ready for school tomorrow?" Genis stared at his father for a second and thought 'am I really ready because uh I didn't even know what the heck he was talking about at all this morning.'

Polerman-Hey people this chapter is just here to introduce new characters and just a heads up the next few are about school life for Genis so keep reading.


End file.
